The liquid crystal display, LCD has many advantages of thin, energy saving, no radiation, etc., and has been widely used such as: LCD TV, mobile phone, personal digital assistant, PDA, digital camera, computer screen or laptop screens, flat panel display field dominant. The principle of operation of the liquid crystal display is filling liquid crystal molecules between a thin film transistor array substrate, TFT Array Substrate and a color filter substrate, CF Substrate, and a driving voltage is applied to the two substrates to control the rotational direction of liquid crystal molecules to refract light from the backlight module and generates frame.
With the continuous development of display technology, the quality requirements to the display are also more and more increased. The quantum dots, QDs is usually composed of II-VI, spherical semiconductor nanoparticles or III-V elements, particle size is generally between a few nanometers to tens of nanometers. The quantum dots due to quantum the confinement effect exists, the original continuous band discrete into energy level structure, which can emit visible light by the external excitation. The quantum dot materials due to its emission peak with smaller full width at half maximum, FWHM and light colors can be adjusted by quantum dots size, structure or composition of simple adjustment, therefore, its application in display device it can effectively improve the color saturation and color gamut.
When making a quantum dot pattern in the conventional quantum dot display, the quantum dot material is generally mixed with green, blue and red color resist correspondingly first, then exposing, the pattern containing quantum dots is formed, and then continue to produce the rear polarizing layer, alignment layer and form the color filter substrate, and the color filter substrate is fixed to the array substrate to form a quantum dot display apparatus. But this method requires mixing the red, green, blue quantum dots, respectively to the red, green and blue color resist, the process is more complicated, and to evenly disperse the quantum dots in color photoresist is also difficult. In addition to the above methods, but also through the transfer printing, screen printing and other methods to produce a quantum dot pattern, but the material waste, poor process reproducibility and the obtained quantum dot pattern fineness is poor, it is difficult to obtain a large size, high-resolution display device.